No Desaparezcas En Mí
by Meteor Beat
Summary: Poco a poco algo dentro de él había empezado a cambiar, iba perdiendose, este ya no es el mundo en el que él pertenece, quizá ya era hora de desaparecer. RonLuna


**Ultimamente he estado experimentando con diferentes tipos de escritos, de narración, de historias, y este último fic es prueba de ello, no se muy bien si ha sido uno de mis mejores o de mis peores fics, pero espero que les agrade.****  
**

**No Desaparezcas En Mí**

Dicen que los ojos son los espejos del alma, que dentro de ellos se refleja el estado y las emociones de una persona; cuando Harry recién entró a Hogwarts sus ojos claramente traicionaban sus pensamientos; Ron podía ver con gran claridad esos primeros días; el joven prodigio de la magia había llegado a la escuela con miedo, nervios, pero a la vez con grandes ilusiones, al final de ese año escolar Harry había encontrado su hogar; Ron solo comprendió eso hasta años despues.

Hermione también tenía sus emociones a la vista de todos, sus ojos podían brillar tanto cuando era feliz, o podía contagiarte la tristeza y el miedo; eso también lo comprendió Ron hasta ahora.

Colocado frente al espejo, Ron podía observar sus ojos, en algún momento sus hermanos y amigos podían haber dicho que dentro de esos ojos se encontraba la chispa de la familia; traviesa, incansable, lleno de ese algo que lo hacía tan impredecible… pero ahora solo podía observar una extraña imagen opaca, tan vacía.

Cansado, Ron se sentó en su cama, no tenía deseos de salir o de moverse más, dejando caer su cabeza sobe la almohada se sintió tan cansado, tan frío.

El mundo alrededor de él perdía sentido, veía el exterior tan gris, tan falto de vida cuando hace apenas unos años todo tenía un toque de misterio, de diversión, de aventura; se sentía desaparecer, perdido en el fondo de una pintura inmóvil; caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia su siguiente clase, Historia de la magia; todos los alumnos siempre dormían en esa clase, no importaba de que hablara el maestro, pro era ya algo normal, al maestro ni siquiera le molestaba, simplemente seguía dando su cátedra, pero Ron no durmió, sus ojos estaban vacíos mientras miraba hacia el maestro; Ron creyó escuchar a Hermione preguntarle si se encontraba bien, aunque solo contestó de manera mecánica que se encontraba bien.

"¿En serio todo siempre ha sido así?" se preguntó a si mismo; algo iba desapareciendo dentro de él, o era acaso el mundo¿acaso era él el causante de todo el vacío dentro?

Ron empezó a observar a sus compañeros, todos ellos felices o tristes por alguna razón u otra, hablando, viviendo.

Levantó la mano hacia el cielo, podía sentir los cálidos rayos del sol, pero no era de la misma manera que antes; era como si algo hubiera desaparecido, algo dentro de él se había perdido; el mundo había perdido todo en él, todo aquello que lo hacía reír, llorar, asustarse.

Harry y Hermione siempre intentaban pasar tiempo con él, hablándole de lo que siempre habían hecho en la escuela, sus aventuras, jugando con él al ajedrez, una de las pocas cosas que no cambiaba para él.

Apreciaba lo que hacían, pero se sentía incluso más distanciado mientras hacían eso; un tiempo atrás a Ron le hubiera molestado la relación de Harry y Hermione, hubiera estallado, gritándoles cosas como¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? O cosas por el estilo; eso los primeros años, hace uno o dos años se hubiera puesto feliz, al saber que Harry tenía a alguien a su lado que lo ayudara con su vida, sabiendo que alguien lo apoyaría en todo; pero ahora no pasaba nada; para Ron era como ver una película por la televisión Moggle que le mostró Harry; se sentía aparte, una especie de mancha que finalmente se borraría.

Ron simplemente empezó a guardar sus cosas en una maleta, estos últimos días no tenía muchas cosas que guardar, ropa y eso era todo, no se sentía aferrado a las cosas como antes, dejó a Pidwegion fuera de su jaula, no iba a llevarla consigo, pero sabía que lo iba a encontrar de todas maneras; en otros días su constante hiperactivismo lo ponía nervioso, de malas aun, pero estos días Pidwegion era su única compañera; con una pequeña sonrisa sobó la pequeña cabeza de su lechuza, era una de las pocas veces en las que un pequeño brillo aparecía en su ahora aparente coraza vacía.

"Cuídate, aunque se que de todas maneras me vas a encontrar" dijo antes de tomar su maleta y su escoba; con gran cuidado empezó a caminar por Hogwarts, no quería que algún maestro o compañero lo viera en esos momentos; con un último suspiro llegó hasta el patio de la escuela, volteando una última vez se decidió a emprender la marcha.

"Hola Ronald" una voz cerca de él apareció, aunque sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, mejor para él, aun tenía algo importante que hacer.

"Hola Luna" dijo él con una voz sin energía, totalmente apagada, si es que Luna lo notó no hizo ningún gesto.

"¿Qué haces?" dijo ella con su característica sonrisa; Ron nunca había observado sus ojos cuando lo hacía, eran tan brillantes como el sol en esos momentos.

"Me voy de aquí" dijo completamente serio, y Ron vio uno de los momentos más raros de Luna, confundida, como si alguien la hubiera abofeteado.

"¿Cómo?"

"Dije que me voy… cuídate Luna… perdóname por no haber sido mejor persona contigo… por favor, cuida de Harry y Hermione por mí, se que tarde o temprano ellos se meterán en problemas, ya que no estaré allí deseo que seas su mejor amiga, de ambos, hazlo por mi por favor… y dile a Ginny que le deseo lo mejor con Draco" dijo Ron dejando atrás a una petrificada Luna Lovegood, aun no creyendo las palabras de Ron, se había dado cuenta de los cambios paulatinos en él, pero nunca pensó que tanto se había perdido el interior del joven pelirrojo.

"Oye… Ronald…" Ron volteó por un segundo para verla.

"¿Qué pasa Luna? No es que quiera ser mala persona contigo pero tengo un poco de prisa en estos momentos" dijo un poco sorprendido por como Luna actuaba; usualmente ella era bastante rara… incluso para los estándares de los magos, pero ahora se veía tan… frágil, algo que nunca pensó ver en ella.

"Espera un minuto por favor…"

"¿Un minuto? Realmente yo…"

"Por favor… es todo lo que pido Ron" él arqueó una ceja, ella nunca le decía Ron; solo asintió con la cabeza observando como una pequeña sonrisa se colocaba en los labios de la joven.

Ron esperó un minuto, luego otros dos, pensaba desistir e irse de una vez, pero algo lo mantenía parado en el mismo lugar; la mirada que Luna le dio era suficiente para hacerlo esperar; finalmente tras otros cinco minutos oyó las pisadas de Luna, volteando a verla observó que traía una maleta con ella.

"Luna… ¿para que es eso?" dijo señalando la maleta que llevaba colgada del hombro.

"Tu ya sabes para que es" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, algo tímida, increíble de ella.

"Esto no es una excursión o una aventura… me voy de aquí, para siempre"

"Lo se"

"¿Entonces por qué quieres venir?" Luna nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, incluso ahora lo sacaba de balance.

"No lo se… por que sí, quizá por que reconozco tu mirada; la vi durante años en mi padre, la he visto al verme al espejo, la he visto en mis sueños, la he visto en ti durante casi un año… no evitaré que te vayas, pero no puedo permitir que lo hagas solo… tu no mereces eso Ron… no dejaré que desaparezcas" el pelirrojo simplemente torció el labio en una sonrisa antes de asentir de nueva cuenta; sus ojos se abrieron por completo al sentir el fuerte abrazo de Luna, pronto Ron devolvió el abrazo, separándose los dos rápidamente, aun tenían mucho camino por delante.

"Es hora de… irnos" dijo él, aun no podía creer que no se iría solo.

"¿A dónde nos iremos?"

"Realmente no importa" dijo él perdiéndose tras las puertas de Hogwarts, la joven Lovegood a su lado.

/10 años despues/

El tiempo es algo increíble, a veces puede parecer tan lento que incluso un segundo parece una eternidad, y a veces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te das cuenta de que has crecido, de que has sobrevivido.

Harry volvió a suspirar, aun no pudiendo creer lo que pasaba, era el día de su boda, y los nervios lo mataban, sintió una mano en su espalda y se volteó para encontrarse con Neville en tuxedo el cual le dio un pulgar arriba lo cual hizo que Harry se tranquilizara un poco; sabía que Neville solo intentaba ayudar, pero también sabía que él comprendía que era el padrino por la única razón de que Ron Weasley seguía perdido, claro que algunas veces lo vieron, en una batalla aquí, una fotografía allá, pero era como un fantasma, él y Luna.

Harry aun recordaba aquel día en el que volvió al cuarto en Hogwarts para encontrarlo vacío, solo Pidwegion se encontraba, y una carta con la escritura de Ron la cual solo contenía unas escuetas líneas de despedida; aun recordaba como es que Hermione entró en depresión a enterarse de la desaparición de Ron y Luna; durante días esperó el regreso de sus amigos, esperando verlos de nuevo al día siguiente, pero día tras día era igual, hasta que todos tuvieron que aceptar los hechos.

Harry seguía recriminándose el hecho de que nunca trató de ayudarlo en esos días, él aun se encontraba en su propio mundo, en su propia guerra interna que nunca pudo observar la de su mejor amigo, hasta que finalmente lo perdió; Harry se estuvo culpando por meses, hasta que Hermione le entregó algo al terminar el año escolar, una carta entregada por una lechuza, una carta de Ron.

"Se que probablemente te estés culpando de lo que pasó, te conozco bastante bien, en especial los últimos días; por favor, no lo hagas, esto no fue tu culpa, ni la culpa de nadie, solo fue algo que pasó; probablemente intentes encontrar mi paradero siguiendo a esta lechuza, pero te diré que será imposible, viajé kilómetros hasta la ciudad más lejana que pude encontrar para darte este mensaje; lo que hice fue mi propia decisión, ojala mis padres no lo hallan tomado tan mal.

Se que estas confundido por mi decisión, pero siento que fue lo correcto, estos últimos años me sentía perdido, fuera de lugar, el mundo dejó de tener sentido; quizá no tomé la mejor opción, pero tampoco la peor; había decidido hacerlo solo, hasta que Luna me encontró y me convenció no de detenerme, sino de dejarla acompañarme, y te lo repito, no te atormentes con ideas de que pudiste detener lo que pasó, no hubieran podido hacerme desistir, así que por favor, se feliz, tu y Hermione se lo merecen.

PS.

Luna envía saludos, y si nos necesitan, allí estaremos con ustedes, por siempre, mi amigo, siempre seremos el trío de Hogwarts."

Aun despues de tantos años, la carta seguía siendo una posesión muy preciada de ambos, en especial con la última vez que vieron a Ron, cuando más lo necesitaban, justo en la guerra contra Voldemort, siempre apareciendo de improviso, siempre salvando a la gente en alguna parte, incluso salvando a Harry en la última batalla; pero despues solo lo vio sonreír antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Harry volvió a suspirar antes de que el sonido de todos volteándose lo sacara de su viaje por los recuerdos y no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver a quien pronto sería su esposa; de cierta manera, aun cuando él y Hermione se amaban, esto también lo hacían por Ron, así lo hubiera querido; incluso ya tenían los nombres si tenían hijos, Ronald si era niño, Luna si era niña.

Harry contuvo el aliento por un segundo al ver mas allá de Hermione, quizá su vista no era la mejor, pero podía ver a dos personas en la entrada de la iglesia; un hombre con cabello rojo corto tomado del brazo de una mujer una cabeza menor de estatura con el cabello rubio cenizo largo, ambos sonrieron; Harry entendió la súplica en los ojos de Ron de no abrir la boca, de dejar continuar la ceremonia, Harry solo asintió la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione también los vio de reojo, pero se contuvo de salir corriendo para abrazarlos, solo siguieron la boda en silencio, despues del beso ambos volvieron la visa hacia el lugar en el que estaban Luna y Ron, mas ellos ya se habían marchado; la tierra cambia y gira, al igual que nosotros, pero los recuerdos se quedan, aun cuando los caminos se dividan, siempre se recordará a los amigos, a las personas importantes en nuestras vidas, casi se le puede oír decir uno a los recuerdos, no desaparezcas en mí.


End file.
